Death Note Songfics
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: Not a very descriptive title, but this will be just a bunch of songfics; mostly pertaining to MxM, but there will be some LxL, and even some random songfics in there too. I'm keeping it as complete because I don't know if and when I'll stop updating.
1. Part 1

**Yes, I know this is already in _Bits and Bites_, but I liked it so much that I wanted to make it it's own fic for people out there (like me) who usually only read completed works. That way everyone can enjoy it right away :)**

**Anyways, this is based around the song "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem feat. Rihanna.**

**I love this song, and it reminded me so much of Matt and Mello's relationship, so here's my interpretation of how the lyrics could fit into their story.**

**My first actual songfic, so i hope i did it right... haven't really read many to know how to do it properly, but i think i did it okay in my own way.**

**Sorry, altered the lyrics slightly: changed the 'she's' to 'he's'.**

******I hope no one minds that I didn't put dialogue into it. I just wanted to write it a bit differently, so the lyrics stood out more than what either of them could ever say.**Italics are lyrics; Matt sings the regular _italics_** while Mello sings the **_underlined italics_**.**

******" (*****} " are the breaks between the choruses and verses, and slight breaks in time. (I was bored, it looks kinda like a persons face from the side with the eye and nose... :P)**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance**

**Characters: Matt, Mello, other character mentions.**

**

* * *

**

Matt lays awake in his new bed, thinking about how he came to be in this strange place.

There had been a terrible house fire; one with no survivors – or so the newspapers say. In truth, he was a survivor. Whammy had said that it was for his own protection that the world believed him, Mail Jeevas, to be dead. That way, the new Matt Jeevas, was someone who didn't exist. People who don't exist, can't be easily killed, is what the old man said.

Matt stares at the ceiling, wondering if he can trust Whammy. It all seems a bit too coincidental that this man came by the night of the fire, knowing of his brilliant mind, and being the owner of an orphanage.

His suspicious thoughts are pushed aside when he starts to think of the fire, the smoke, the burning. Matt flings the sheets off of himself as a phantom heat threatens to burn him again, moving viciously under his bandages. He curls in on himself, wishing the pain would just stop, would go away and never come back.

He wants to forget that night, but it's the pain that helps him remember he's alive.

To Matt's utter oblivion, his roommate, Mello, is not as asleep as he seems to be. He lies awake, trying to tune out the moans and groans of the tortured boy.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Sometime in the early, early hours of the morning, Mello bolts upward, pulling himself out of the nightmare that threatens to suffocate him. Images from his past that won't go away and just linger behind his eyelids. A past that continues to haunt him; reminding him of his abusive father and the mother who never cared for him.

Tears break free from Mello's eyes when he realizes, yet again, that he was left all alone in this world.

Matt is awakened by the sounds of sobs, but does nothing to help his frightened roommate.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry;_

They both awake in the morning and neither asks about the other; pretending nothing ever happened.

_That's alright because I love the way you lie__, I love the way you lie._

(*}

Mello storms into their shared room, seething mad and throwing anything he gets his hands on. He can't believe that L is dead, and that Roger even suggested that he work withNear. Nobody but him could understand what it feels like to have your dreams rip apart into a million pieces.

Matt drops his games and rushes to Mello, trying to calm his lover down. Matt attempts to find the reason for Mello's outburst, but he refuses to say anything coherent; words coming out in incomprehensible shouts and hollers.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like; and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe._

Mello tries to sort through his thoughts but everything is jumbled. He just wants to be number one for once in his life. Just once. Then maybe all the suffocating training and studying would be worth it.

He can't stop the need to let out his pent up frustration; to create an uproar so he knows that there's still something right and sane in the world. He continues his rampage, loving how his heart soars at the destruction.

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight, as long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight._

He takes in the scent of Matt as he is pinned to Matt's chest, prohibiting him from doing anything else. Mello looks around at the mess he's made. Broken lamps, torn pillows, crumpled books; the list goes on.

It's times like this, in his wild hate for Near and the world, that Mello needs Matt's love. To be intoxicated by the addictiveness of Matt's presence, and to be calmed by the strong arms and gentle voice. It's the only way that he escapes the rage.

_High off of love drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint._

However, it's the anger that allows Mello to live, that gives him a reason for being; and he relishes in it, loving the way the passionate emotion overwhelms him and takes away the pain. But Matt saves him, each and every time, Matt drags Mello back to reality after being pulled beneath the surface of madness.

_And I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, he resuscitates me__, _

Matt always sees the flash of pain in Mello's eyes as he stops the raging blonde. He knows that he denies Mello the release of his emotions, causing the pain to build up inside; but he loves how Mello's pain makes him feel like he isn't the only one hurting.

_He fuckin' hates me and I love it. _

Matt releases Mello when the typhoon is abated, thinking that everything is back to normal. It's when Mello starts packing his bag that Matt starts to panic.

_Wait, where you goin'?_

Mello doesn't meet his eyes, doesn't want to see the heartache there. He hefts his bag onto his shoulder and turns from Matt.

_I'm leavin' you,_

Matt is frozen in shock but manages to catch Mello before he makes it to the gate. He pleads for Mello to reconsider; that he can't leave Matt all alone.

_No you ain't, come back._

Mello refuses to stay at Whammy's. Matt stares at Mello for a moment, considering the possible situations. He can't see his life without Mello, so Matt decides to come with him, grabbing his own bag and leaving their home behind him.

At least they'd be together.

_W__e're runnin' , right back, here we go again._

Both of them know how messed up their relationship is. Two guys, one with an anger problem and a chocolate addiction; one with a gaming problem, and a nicotine addiction. An odd pair, but an unstoppable one. They both enjoy the moments when everything is wonderful, and they're not dodging bullets, feeling like they could own the world. The times when they can just sit at home together and be perfectly content doing nothing; just basking in the others presence.

_So insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great, I'm superman with the wind in his back, he's Lois Lane._

But every relationship has downs to go with the ups. It's those horrible moments when Mello's conscious breaks and he hits with all he's got. Falling back into the madness that overwhelms him and makes Mello blind to what's precious to him.

_But when its bad its awful, I feel so ashamed I snap._

One night he stumbles upon Matt at the bar with another man. Mello's negative outlook causes him to jump to conclusions; assuming the worst without asking for an explanation.

_Whose that dude?_

Matt denies a relationship, but his cries fall on deaf ears and he is dragged home.

_I don't even know his name._

Mello takes out his frustration in the only way he knows how. Matt receives the brunt end of Mello's jealousy, getting a beating he knows he doesn't deserve.

Mello doesn't realize the extent of the damage until Matt collapses, unconscious from a particularly hard hit to the head. Mello regrets it immediately, panicking and calling an ambulance right away.

_I laid hands on him. I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength._

(*}

Mello sits in the mafia headquarters, waiting for the phone call signaling that Matt has woken up. He's been in a coma for a week, and Mello keeps hoping and praying that his damage is repairable. He rips himself apart inside; not standing the thought of losing Matt. He isn't sure what he'd do with himself if Matt died because of a beating Mello himself gave out.

An unplanned confrontation with the Japanese Task Force ends badly; and, as Mello's flesh burns away, he is satisfied. At least this way, Matt isn't the only one in pain.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Matt awakens to Mello, asleep in a hospital bed beside him, bandages on the left side of his upper torso, including his face, covering numerous cuts and third-degree burns. He is shocked by the sight, not understanding how Mello could have let this happen; how he could have done something so reckless when Matt wasn't there to save him. He awakens Mello with a kiss from his tear-dampened lips; crying over Mello's pain and not his own.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

Mello wipes away his tears, asking for forgiveness and promising never to hurt him again. He says he won't attempt another reckless plan without Matt there as backup. _  
_Matt accepts Mello's apology, even though he knows Mello won't be able to keep his promise. They both know how explosive Mello's emotions could be; there is no stopping them. Matt just likes to hear the promises because, from Mello, a lie is the closest thing he says to 'I love you'.

_That's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
_

(*}_  
_

Matt doesn't remember when he fell in love with Mello; it just happened. One day they were best friends, the next lovers; the only difference was the physical relationship. Everything was so easy when they first fell in love, they had an innocence that left them both breathless. It was a beautiful feeling; one that disappeared once all the worlds troubles came crashing down on them.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe, when you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em. Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get em.  
_

But though the world changes, Mello's temper doesn't. Even after seeing Matt on the deathbed, he still lets the rage take over him. Let's it ooze into his pores until he's a demon in human form, forgetting all the promises he's made.

Matt knows that those promises will never stick, and he does his best to retaliate; keep himself alive. They fight with words and fists, battling it out until Mello calms down again. Sometimes it takes minutes, sometimes hours, and they both come out of it bruised and bloody.

_Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em. You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em, now you're in each others face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em. You push pull each others hair, scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em._

Mello knows that, in his rage, he seeks out the only thing that can bring him comfort; Matt.

His heart wants Matt to hold him and help him, but his body misinterprets and wants to destroy him. He doesn't know how to stop it, to keep himself from harming the only good thing in his life. The best way to keep Matt safe would be to get him to go away; and Mello knows it.

_So lost in the moments when you're in em. It's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both, so they say it's best to go your separate ways.__  
_

Matt wants to heal the pain in Mello's heart but he doesn't know how. He's the one person that was able to get close to Mello, to enter his heart, but there are no instructions on how to heal a broken soul. He knows space might help, but Mello never does well alone.

As they lay in bed after a fight, it all seems to be in the past; but it's just a lie, because tomorrow is just a promise of another today. Matt listens to Mello's apologies and promises again and again, reliving the same days over and over despite time going on.

_Guess that they don't know ya, cause today that was yesterday. Yesterday is over, it's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over, __but you promised him next time you'll show restraint.__  
_

After yet another fight, it seems that their daily cycle will never end unless something is done about it; so Mello decides to get Matt to leave, to save him from his inescapable temper. He makes up a lie and forces it on Matt, giving him no other option than to back out of Mello's life.

_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game. _

Matt catches the lie, but understands what Mello is trying to do. In a twisted and painful way, he's giving Matt an escape; a way out of the madness called, Mello.

_But you lied again.__  
_

Matt hates himself for it, but he takes the offer, immediately packing up his meager belongings. Few words are spoken, and no goodbyes are said. If either one of them said goodbye, it would mean they denied that there was ever a relationship between them; and neither of them could accept that.

Instead, Matt sets off quietly into the night, leaving Mello standing alone in their apartment.

_Now you get to watch him leave out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane.__  
_

(*}_  
_

Matt makes his way down the street, away from the lover that brought him a wonderful reality, and a terrifying nightmare. He tries so hard not to think, to keep his mind blank; but his body betrays him. Matt feels the stab to his chest; the hopeless wish that Mello would come after him, plead for him to stay. He knows it won't happen, and his heart bleeds in agony.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Mello holds his stance for what seems like hours but what were mere minutes, before he collapses onto the floor in a shaking heap of emotion. Matt is safe, but Mello's whole being shatters._  
_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

Matt looks back in longing, one last look at what he'd had. He hates the fact that he left, that he took the easy way out instead of sticking to it until the end. But he can't help loving Mello, who blocked out his own pain, and gave Matt an escape route. It was always those lies that Matt followed unconditionally, that kept Matt by Mello's side, and now it was a lie that pushed him away; away from the suffering, and into freedom.

_That's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.__  
_

(*}

Matt, for the most part, went on with his life, trying to forget Mello and their fights; but he often finds himself doing the same things he did with Mello, only minus one person. He doesn't always notice the absence – his heart spares him that much – but he does notice the familiarity of his actions._  
_

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean, and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine.  
_

Mello can't help but remember Matt. The way he looked, the way he acted, the way Mello beat him up almost every day.

As he analyzes their relationship, Mello notices that they both were seeking release from their emotion. Mello took his hate and anger out on Matt, and Matt let out his pain and frustration in his tears and retaliation. He realizes that Matt is the same as him. They both looked to the other to make themselves feel better, and they were both blind to the truth of that.

He calls Matt and begs him to come back; he knows now that Matt needs him as much as he needs Matt.

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me. When it comes to love you're just as blinded; baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me.  
_

Mello waits in the apartment, not knowing if his call was enough to convince Matt to come back to him. The more he thinks about it, the more Mello notices that their fights were inevitable; with his whirlwind personality and destructive temper, and Matt's lazy attitude and cockiness, it was bound to happen.

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems, maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._

A knock sounds at the door and Mello opens it to a familiar sight. A red-haired, goggle-covered, stripes-wearing, cigarette-smoking beauty. His Matt.

He gives Mello an apologetic grin, both pretending that it fixes everything.

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though._

Mello invites Matt in. He is as sincere as possible as he explains how much he needs Matt, how it is his fault that he pushed Matt away. He can't live without Matt, because Matt is his sun in the dark world that they live in.

_Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk, don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault._

They waste hours and hours, laughing and playing; just being the couple they wish they could be.

It's late afternoon the next day when they settle down to business. Mello's undeniable need for Matt isn't the only reason for his phone call; he also had an idea. He said he'd ask for Matt's help on his next reckless plan, and that's what he does. Mello explains to Matt the last plan that is needed to be done before they can take down Kira.

A kidnapping.

He promises that after this, the next time he'll make sure that Matt isn't in dangers way; from him, or anyone else.

_Look me in the eyeball, Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall._

Matt is pretty sure that both of them could very well die because of this plan. It's highly dangerous, and relies heavily on both of their abilities to evade cops; a hard job in a busy city.

_Next time there won't be no next time._

Mello sees Matt's doubt and feeds him more lines of promise; that both of them will make it through okay, that they can lead normal lives together after this – neither of them believe it. Mello doesn't know how else to keep Matt with him, so he just continues spouting lies; more 'I love you's' that fill Matt with both joy and anguish.

_I apologize even though I know its lies I'm tired of the games, I just want him back I know I'm a liar._

The pair set out on the day of the kidnapping, holding onto the false hope that they will survive.

Mello knows it's impossible, but if – only, if – they make it out alive, he asks Matt to stay by his side. He knows that if Matt chooses to leave again, no matter if it's by Mello's hand or not, his temper may run out of control and kill them both by making their relationship go up in flames.

_If he ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'm a tie him to the bed and set this house on fire._

(*}

Matt stands watching the end.

The end of his best friend and lover.

He doesn't know how it happened, because he can clearly recall being shot in the chest by numerous bullets, meaning he is dead. But somehow he is standing outside of a burning building; one he can feel contains the one person he'd ever loved.

Mello's body burns painfully, slowly; possibly a punishment for the crimes of his past.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts.__  
_

Tears stream down Matt's cheeks and he sobs, wishing that Mello's lies had been right this time. His eyes glue shut in pain.

He doesn't see the silent ghostly figure of the blonde appearing before him.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, that's alright because I love the way you lie.  
_

It's a long moment before Matt opens his eyes slowly, wiping away his remaining tears only to see Mello.

A sly smile spreads across Mello's face, the one Matt loves, and he extends his hand to the redhead.

Maybe everything would be okay.

_I love the way you lie._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry again, about double posting this. But I like it, and I hope you do too. :D**

**Reviews anyone? Heard they're nice. :)**


	2. Part 2

**Based on the song Love The Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna. A friend of mine showed me this song a few weeks ago, and I realized that I should make a Part 2, to my fic as well. So here it is.**

**I advise reading the first part again cause it's sorta continuing where the last one left off. **

**Which means, unfortunately, they are already both dead.**

**A slight warning towards a more Mature turn of events about halfway through. Still Teen rated, but there's openly obvious suggestive adult content (if that makes any sense :P).**

**Again, " (*} " are the breaks. This time just showing breaks in time. **

**Also again, italics are lyrics; Matt sings the regular **_italics_** while Mello sings the **_underlined italics_

**And the**_** bold underlined italics **_**are both of them singing.**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Characters: Matt and Mello, other character mentions**

Mello remembers that day when he held out his hand to Matt – the day they both died. It seemed like they both had such a bright future ahead of them; because even in death they were still together.

Matt had taken his hand and they walked side-by-side into the light. It was strange but they had arrived back at Whammy's; though it was a slightly altered version of it. Only those that were dead were there.

Whammy and L had been there greeting them back home. It had seemed like everything would go back to the way it was when they were little kids.

Mello was wrong.

Now everything is just as bad as it was before they had died.

Mello shakes his head and closes his eyes, not wanting to see the damage that he's caused again. It's a wonder that it still surprises him.

_On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright.  
And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised._

Matt looks up at Mello from his position on the floor amid the ruins, watching his head shake slowly. He takes in the sight of the halo of light around his blond hair, and the wings that spread from his back. It's amazing how beautiful he is, even when he is overwhelmed with dark emotions.

Another argument, another fight. Always a never-ending cycle of Mello wanting to be the best, but always trying to go about it the wrong way.

Matt can't help idolizing Mello's strength as he tries to hold onto a reality that doesn't exist for them anymore. It's an obsessive determination, that brings strain and suffering to their relationship, and is defined by the pure white feathers tipped with midnight black that makes up both of their sets of wings.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes.  
But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind._

Mello feels the coursing of emotions through his veins; the pain, the anger, burning uncontrollably.

It's the feelings he found so familiar when he was still alive, and it's what he clings to. Anything to feel just a grasp of real life in the afterlife. It'll all he longs for.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Matt can only sit back and watch the warring of pain and peace in Mello's heart. As much as he tries to convince Mello just to stop, he can't change the way Mello thinks. It's almost as if death has caught Mello in his state of turmoil and won't let him move on. Won't let him realize that he can breathe easy now, and just let life pass him by.

But it's also the lie that keeps Mello being Mello. If he was to slow down and relax he wouldn't be the same person that Matt knows and loves. In that sense, behind Matt's tear-stained face, there's a part of him that also wishes that the pain will never stop.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

Matt picks himself up off the ground, clearing his throat that's hoarse from all the yelling. He doesn't pay any mind to the shards of glass that litter the floor. Even if he were to cut himself, it's not like he can die from blood loss anymore.

He turns his back to Mello, and leaves the room with only a few parting words. In all their fighting, no matter how often it seems that Mello will cave to Matt's voice of reason, something pulls him away and gives him a dark strength that always beats Matt down.

_Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight.  
In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right._

Mello listens numbly as Matt leaves the room. He doesn't call out to him, he doesn't stop him. The red-head utters a well-deserved swear, and gives the threat of leaving; both of which Mello is used to.

They've been playing these games for far too long, it's become habit; one so strong they can't break. And it kills Mello more inside to know that without these fights, he would most likely cease to exist.

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
With violent words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

Matt retreats to his favorite corner of Whammy's. It's a small window seat on the third floor at the end of the hall. He used to play his video games there all the time, it was always so peaceful.

Now, as he folds his tainted wings around him and curls up on the small ledge, all Matt can feel is a burning in his lungs, a remnant of the pain of his death.

Every fight they have, the pain of the bullet wounds coarse through his body, like fire and oil. It's excruciating; but all Matt can think about, is how it reminds him of the fact that he took those bullets and died for Mello's sake.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Mello knows exactly where Matt went off to, but heads out the door in the opposite direction. He glances back into the room, seeing it already put back together like new. It stabs his heart, and his eyes glaze over with disappointed tears. Everywhere he goes, there are reminders that he isn't in the real world anymore, that he is just dreaming, walking in a world that doesn't really exist. But Mello holds onto the lie, and will keeping holding on for as long as possible.

As long as Matt is there beside him, pretending to believe the lie, then that is enough for Mello.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

(*}

It's dark when Matt climbs into bed beside a half asleep Mello, and he knows he's a glutton for punishment. No matter how many times he tries to follow up with his threat, he always loses the courage before he can actually run away. He can't go against the fate that killed them, and brought them back together in the afterlife.

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave._

Mello let's Matt snuggle up with him in the dark of the night. He's too tired to make a fuss, and his eyes droop, the walls going fuzzy.

The warmth of Matt's embrace brings back memories of the times when they would laugh and smile. When they gave each other hugs whenever they wanted to. When all games were fun, and not hurtful. When life was carefree, having nothing to worry about. And when they kissed each other to express their love; not used as a way to gain dominance and submission.

Too bad that all faded away, many years ago.

_Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories._

(*}

Matt slowly opens his eyes from his peaceful sleep. He sees Mello pulling out of one dreamworld and into another.

Mello's face is illuminated by a ray of sun that shines through the window across the room; such beauty marred by the streaks of blood and blooming purple bruises. Matt figures he himself must look the same.

Even though the damage they make to the house disappears after their fights; the marks made on each other remain. Probably as a warning against further destruction – not that it ever stops them.

_This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction._

Mello watches Matt's face carefully, surveying the damage that he's caused.

His expression changes and Matt fears the worst – he sees the hurt in his eyes over what he's done once again. Mello whispers his apologies, just the same as every morning before that.

Matt breathes out a sigh of despair; apologies just aren't enough anymore. He pushes away from Mello; he can't take the sight of those eyes anymore.

_H__ush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry that you  
Pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me._

Mello's demeanor changes as Matt pulls away from him, not accepting the apology. He should have seen it coming. Their relationship strained to the point of breaking; held together only by lies and routine apologies that hold no meaning anymore.

Mello moves to get out of bed, avoiding Matt's fingers that automatically reach out to keep him from leaving. He yells as Matt; doesn't want to feel a fake embrace. Matt's right, somehow they have to break out of the painful cycle that they are in.

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

Matt scrambles to follow Mello out of the room. Not wanting to be alone with these thoughts of pain and despair. Being with Mello keeps Matt sane, because he wouldn't be able to cope with death if the blond wasn't at his side.

So he follows him; acting like a shadow in the bright light of their purgatory.

When Mello finally stops; he turns around, arms open to embrace Matt, longing to feel complete again. Neither can ever escape the need to have the other in their arms.

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy.  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me._

Mello kisses Matt, holding him tightly, listening to the whispers of how beautiful he is. Mello knows he's not beautiful, he doesn't believe the lie that is as plain as the scar that covers half of his face. But he knows it's just Matt's way of saying that he loves him, no matter what he does or looks like.

He hates it.

And he loves it.

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

Matt is shoved violently away from Mello, up against the wall. The atmosphere changing in an instant from painful longing to desperate needing.

Their tongues collide in a war for dominance, neither giving out to the other. As they push and pull each other around the hall, mouths never disconnecting, they leave a path of destruction that only grows as they discard clothes and make use of every surface possible to increase their pleasure.

Both men, insane with desire, forget all of the times that they betrayed and lied to each other, only to remember how they are always there for each other. Through thick and thin, through life, death, and afterlife; they will always be together.

It is something they could never, and would never change.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs,_

Mello moans into Matt's mouth, the increasing pleasure surmounting his need to dominate. His overpowering pride slowly slips away because they just move too well together.

Together, they are unstoppable. They beat down everything that crosses their paths, and they don't stop until they are the victorious.

It's at the moment that Mello gives in to Matt that they both realize that they are looking at the obstacles of their relationship as if they are mountains that need overcoming. Instead they are actually just small mounds that they can easily move around without any difficulty. They both need to just stop acting so stubborn, and let the other win every once in a while.

It doesn't matter who hurts who first or how many times, it's the fact that there is hurt in the first place. A hurt that shouldn't have to happen.

'_Cause we're that lucky.  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

Matt gasps at the feeling of Mello; never will he forget this utter bliss. It's as if he is still the innocent boy he used to be; feeling the intense pleasure for the first time. It's at moments like this that they both know exactly how much they love each other, and how amazing it is that they will have each other for the rest of their existences.

It sounds insane to both of them; a love defined by intense fights and moments of insatiable passion. But there's no one that they would listen to to convince them of anything else.

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'_

Matt stumbles through the house towards their bedroom, holding up Mello's weight as he goes; the rocking of his forward motion, giving a pleasure to Mello that the doesn't want to lose.

He silently thanks the oversized house, and redhead that is rubbing against him. If Matt wasn't there with him, the largeness of the house would have no purpose.

If Matt wasn't there; there was nothing stopping Mello from setting the whole thing on fire, to burn all that served as a reminder of him. Because, with Matt, at least there was something that made sense in the world, something that held him in a steady state of mind. If Matt were to leave, Mello would lose all sanity, and would more than likely lose his white wings to the darkness that was already spreading across them.

_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it.  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

Finally in their bed, they move with each other in burning ecstasy. Nails claw across arms and backs, teeth nip and bite at sensitive skin, moans and groans fill the air around them. Turning pain into pleasure; and for the first time, both seeking to satisfy the other, and not their self.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

A blinding white light passes before each of their eyes; and both cry out the others name. A glorious high that stays with them for more than a few moments.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

_****_When it all clears, they both gasp at what they see before them.

They are both encased in a pure white light that fills both of them with love and takes away their pain and fear, turning black feathers back to white.

They realize that, because they just put aside their own wants and needs, and gave themselves to the other, they had finally learned their final lesson.

Matt and Mello look at each other, both saying how this is the end; that they will be separated on the other side.

And with that lie within their hearts, they hold each other close that let the light consume them.

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.**_

* * *

**Soooo, surprisingly that turned out quite a bit differently than I thought it would. However, I kind like how Matt and Mello finally find peace at the end.**

**Basically, they were stuck in purgatory until they got over their differences, and learned how to give themselves to the other without thinking of themselves all the time. But yeah, I hope it made sense, and I hope you liked Part 2 :)**

**Please R&R, I'd like to know if this was up to par with the first part.**

**I have a few more fics planned, but I need to buckle down and just write them. I'm too lazy. I **_**will**_** try to write more tho. **


End file.
